Never Let You Go rewrite
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Is it obsession or is it a matter of possession? Re-write of NLYG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was honestly confused. She hadn't known what happened. Really, she hadn't known _how_ it happened. It was Strange to say the least. A rather large enigma that she couldn't wrap her mind around.

She ended up with Sasuke?

Oh, how horrid that sounds. Not one bit of it sounds delightful. Cringing, she fell into a hole of thought. Maybe, thinking it over, hidden answers would appear from the depths. Or at least she hoped.

It happened a little while after Sakura had accepted Naruto's unwavering love. Again, another oddity. Trudging forward again, she remembered how she took the news.

- Not so well.

Only if you think training yourself until your limbs would break is a good way of taking it. You know, that kind of thing.

She paused for a moment, smiling almost. How silly it was to be so disappointed. Was it really that bad? _Yes, it had been that bad_, She thought. She was desperately in love with that boy, and he hadn't even noticed her.

What a waste of time.

Anyway, trying again to wrap her mind around the situation she returned to the timeline in her head.

_Naruto and Sakura - Training - _hm? It happened fast, too fast to even recall.

_I was lying there, exhausted, so depressed it hurt my insides. I couldn't even cry, it was just a deep pain, a deep, deep pain. _She had to stop. It's not something you should think about.

- You shouldn't reminisce.

Becoming a little more than annoyed she decided to stop listening to that sweet little voice. She had to endure it. She had to know. How did this happen?

_He appeared next to me, I didn't even notice. Standing over me, with such an intense gaze. Analyzing me as if I were dead. _She sighed, suddenly.

- What was it that he said?

_I don't know -Yes I know…_"Do you still like Naruto?" _Didn't I? I didn't say that, of course. "_No…" _I remember saying slowly - unsure. That's when he smiled, his lips curling at the ends. Then he sat, again staring at me - analyzing me - figuring me out._

_-_What was there to see?

_I want to know what he saw._"What?" _I asked, too curios to stop. Intrigued, more so then ever. And I was sure, he was as well. That's why he asked me, that's why he told me _"You're going to be with me."

_He was so sure, so positive - so right. _

_-He cornered you?_

_He cornered me. I was vulnerable, and in denial. I wanted a change. He was the change, if anything he was my revolution._

_-_Your not happy.

-Not a question, it's a statement, an observation.

Hinata tilted her head, and looked at Sasuke. He stared back, and gave her that inhumanly, handsome smile.

_- When that smile turned insincere, that's when happiness became nonexistent. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He's been dragging it on. Forever would this be. Stuck in a relationship that has no result, that has no meaning.

-Another waste of time.

_Why are there so many of those?_ Hinata stood up tugging at her shirt hem, feeling nude without her jacket.

"Sasuke, where's my jacket?" She asked, feeling the thin fabric between her fingers.

With no answer, she decided to look herself. Though without a single movement, he had appeared behind her, enveloping her within his arms effortlessly. "Why do you need it? You plan to leave me." he asked, not so much a question, rather a statement.

Hinata heaved a sigh, "I'm going home…" she said, tired. "I don't like leaving my things here." She turned around to look at him, never returning the intimacy of a simple hug. "You know this." She added. Having the largest urge to just roll his eyes, he shrugged her off.

Giving her somewhat of a glare, he told her, her jacket was in the other room. She ignored his unfeeling reply, and that _look_ he gave her.

Retrieving her jacket, he watched as she put it on, almost as if making sure she was -in fact- going to wear it.

Then, without a single word she left.

0o0o0o0o0

It was late in the afternoon when she finally made it out - jacket and all. She had spent the whole day with Sasuke. Five in the morning to six at night, it was anything but wonderful. It wasn't like they had done anything, they never do anything.

"Hinata, how are you?" It had been Naruto, of course. Who else would be here? This Ramen stand was practically the air he breathed. His life source.

"I'm fine, you?" She replied politely.

-Do you even care to know?

"I'm alright, I guess."

"And Sakura?" Hinata asked, having a slight wisp of indifference in her voice.

-You don't care

He swallowed, "Um," he cleared his throat and thought about it for a moment, "She's pretty good." he said with a quick frown, eyes leaving hers' and going down towards the ramen he'd been eating prior to Hinata's arrival.

Sensing his immediate reaction, she decided not to press on.

"I don't really know what's going on with her." He suddenly said, turning back to meet Hinata's gaze. "Sorry," he stopped quickly.

-He is obviously having issues

Hinata placed her elbows on the counter and leaned forward, "Naruto," she started, boldly. "You can tell me whatever you'd like. If you're having any problems- I'm here." She assured.

-Did you mean that?

He smiled, trying not to be too happy about it. "Thanks, Hinata." and he continued eating.

Hinata ordered and was almost on her way when Naruto came at her with another question. "Oh, how are you and Sasuke doing?" he asked, finishing up with his meal, and digging around his back pocket for change.

-If only a few moments sooner

Hinata suddenly emitted her warm smile.

- Another reassurance

"We're like any other couple." He placed the change on the counter, waved a thanks to the cook and walked over to Hinata who was just standing there feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That's good. Care if I walk you home?" Naruto asked, throwing that out of nowhere.

Hinata blinked, not feeling one ounce of flattery. Naruto had made his placement clear. He was only a friend, and he'd chosen to be just that. He was nothing more or less. He'd just be a friend, and that's what he was trying to be now.

-But he does not have to try

_Yes, he was a good enough person to not need to try at all._ "Actually, it's late, and I wouldn't want you to waste your time escorting me home. Anyway, you live on the opposite end of town." Hinata explained, hoping it would have been enough to persuade him into thinking it would be a hassle.

She waited for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Yeah- yeah. Okay then, goodnight." he said it as if he were unsure, more so, confused.

Hinata bowed slightly, and turned to leave in the opposite direction.

-It would have been dangerous to let him take you home

_No._

_I don't know-- That's the thing._

0o0o0o0o0

It was a progressively nice day. The blue sky shone through endless clouds and the sun peeked through white fluff.

Hinata walked along the path, going more towards the meadow than the clearing where she was supposed to be headed. Surprisingly Kiba had already been there.

"I knew it! This is why we don't train over here, Hinata." Kiba explained, walking over to hug her. She - without any hesitation returned the hug.

-Never was it difficult with him

_No._

_This was Kiba. This was different._

He suddenly shook against her, a laugh rumbling from his belly to his throat. "A little clingy today?" He asked playfully, and Hinata quickly released, not even realizing.

"I knew you'd just come here." he started, scanning the area, "We don't even train anymore because of this. We really need to find an area that doesn't tempt you." He looked over at her again.

"It's just pretty here. I like it, and we don't always have to train. That's Shino, he's the one that's all into that." Kiba suddenly gave her an unfeeling glare, "Are you trying to say something? That I'm lazy, or something?"

Hinata laughed, "No, of course not."

"Because I'm serious about strengthening my skills ya know." he said as he set himself down on the grass, Akamaru already comfortable, presumably dozing already.

"Okay, whatever." Hinata said as she sat Indian-style next to the two.

"We just- train so much that we need to take a break and go 'Shikamaru'." he added, as the two began staring up at the sky.

0o0o0o0o0

It'd been a couple hours since then and Hinata had still yet to awaken. It was when Akamaru shifted when she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Kiba close up. The dimmed sky hiding his features from her sight. She breathed in slowly, and inched her way away from him.

She had been held by him while resting, she realized.

-And how comfortable

"Kiba," she spoke softly, her voice flexing strangely as she cleared her throat, "Kiba," she tried again.

"Yeah?" he said, his eyes still closed, voice groggy.

"Get up, it's late." he rolled over to take in the view of her. She had been faced towards him, lazily staring at him.

"But mother-" he began, and Hinata poked his cheek before he could continue, "Don't 'but mother' me. I think it's late."

Kiba sat up and looked around for a second before standing. Quickly Hinata stood as well.

"It must be eight or so." Kiba commented, staring up at the sky.

"It's ten."

"Sasuke?- Sasuke is that you? What are you doin' out here?" Kiba asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Luckily it was the night sky that masked Sasuke's inner frustration, clearly playing with his rigid features. "Hinata," he acknowledged.

She nodded reluctantly, and turned to Kiba, noticeably without offering him that precious eye contact. "I'm going to be leaving first." she desperately wanted to give him a hug goodbye but feared Sasuke's lingering gaze.

-It is too much

"O - Okay?" Kiba said, "Bye," He said awkwardly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I've never liked him."

It was Venom. Pure Hatred. Nauseating Jealousy.

Hinata didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground, her feet dangling as she sat upon the bar stool.

Sasuke grabbed a drink and took a few swigs before continuing. "Is that what you call training?" He put the empty bottle down and returned to the fridge to get another. "This is why I'm so skeptical about you leaving, without me."

He paused for a moment and stared at her for a while longer, "Hey, look at me." he said.

Hinata had refused to look up, she didn't want to see him like this. It was rare for Sasuke to drink. It wasn't something he did to pass the time. Though as soon as the two had entered the house he ventured off into the kitchen and downed a few right off the bat. "Look at me!" he said, demandingly this time.

He reached over to touch her face, tipping the beer in the process. All over her blouse it went, she was soaked. "Cold!" Hastily she stood, moving towards the bathroom for a towel. Sasuke ran around the corner and grabbed her by the arm. "You didn't answer the question." his voice clear and without slur. His cheeks slightly dusted with heat but nothing that'd make you expect his drunken state.

She finally looked up at him, "It was- nothing." She said honestly. He held her now, closer. Perfectly pinned and pressed against together as if they'd just fit like that. He smiled slightly and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. Beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable she attempted to push him away.

"So you'd fuck him but not me?" He asked, before biting her neck, "Ahh," she yelped not expecting that at all.

"S-Stop, Sasuke!" She finally said, but he continued, dismissing her completely. "Your such a slut. You wont even let me do anything." he said, before coming back to play with her lips, forcing her to reply.

"Your- umph" he was reluctant to stop. "Please" she muttered, and abruptly she felt a bulge being pressed into her. Shocked beyond reason, she let her hands free to urgently pull at his hair, causing him to growl in pain, and release her.

As fast as she could she escaped out the front door.

**I'd like it if people reviewed (:3)**


End file.
